Recently, solid state lighting fixtures or LED light fixtures are becoming more popular. One such LED fixture generally includes a LED module having a plurality of LEDs attached thereto for directing light inwardly toward an edge of an optical panel or light guide. A frame surrounds the optical panel and LED module, and includes on opening from which light emitted into the end of the panel is emitted from a first surface of the panel and through the opening in the frame.
Frost by Vincent Van Duysen is a light beam encrusted with crystals. The light beam can be supported on a table or suspended from above. The entire surface of the light beam includes a “crust” of randomly assorted, different sized crystals set into resin. Sandwiched between the crystal exteriors is a thin glass panel which gives the beams their structure and rigidity while also acting as a vehicle for the LED lighting within.
There is a need for further lighting fixtures and methods for providing illumination.